


Sealed With a Kiss

by Meynara



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Couch Cuddles, Light Angst, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon, Snowed In, Winter Shklance Exchange 2018, and I mean light it really is only momentarily, prepare for fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 04:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17359136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meynara/pseuds/Meynara
Summary: After everything that happened with Honerva, the Paladins that remained and the Atlas crew decided it was past time for them to have a holiday once they were on Earth.It took a bit, but they got there, deciding the best place to go as the mountains, with snow and cool, crisp air, hot chocolate and huddling together for earmth.Lance hadn't expected to end up snowed in with Shiro and Keith -- who had always seemed so perfect together, even if they weren't actually together together, and while they're trapped, something breaks.Maybe that isn't a bad thing.





	Sealed With a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kayleeschuyler (stephaniebithell)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephaniebithell/gifts).



Snow crunching beneath their boots, Shiro, Keith, and Lance trudged their way up to the cabin they were sharing with the rest of the Paladins (plus Coran and Romelle, and other assorted family members). The others were still having fun skiing, going down the slopes and generally enjoying winter shenanigans, but when Lance had decided to call it a day early, both Shiro and Keith had decided to go back with him.

“Okay, guys, you two go ahead and head on inside, I’m gonna get some wood and I’ll meet you inside, yeah?” Shiro was already quickly moving to grab some of the firewood that had been stacked outside, just to have a little bit more drying out inside for when they needed it.

“Yeah, sure thing, c’mon, Keith.” Lance smiled back at Keith and the man could’ve swore he saw a small sun in his face, something that accentuated the markings beneath his eyes, using them as an accent of sorts. The lankier of the two led the way in, Keith following behind as they entered the cabin.

Calling it a cabin was...honestly really underselling it as it was. It was huge, with a huge living space with a large fireplace inside, couches surrounding it at a respectable distance, a kitchen Hunk was proud to work in just off to the side of it, with bedrooms scattered around the large wooden structure, having three stories and enough beds for everyone, if not enough bedroom.

Having a little bit of privacy while knowing the others were close, and knowing they didn’t have to go save the world? That was relieving in and of itself. Thus, sometime shortly after, when Shiro came in and the three were sitting and talking quietly on the couch about something unimportant, and Shiro got a call, the relief quickly vanished only to be replaced by worry.

“Shiro, Keith, Lance, there’s a snowstorm coming in,” Hunk said on a little holo-projector the three could see. “We’re going to hunker down in the lodge, just to be safe, but you guys -- it’s too risky for you guys to join us or for us to join you guys, according to the guys here who know the weather. Prepare for the worst, you’ve got maybe half an hour to an hour before it hits in earnest.”

Keith and Shiro, sitting on either side of Lance, both nodded at each other as they stood. “We’ll do that, Hunk, thanks for the warning. You guys stay safe, and we’ll do the same.”

“Understood.” Hunk paused before looking towards Lance, worry flickering across his face before he could stop it. “See you guys on the other side.” The holo communication flickered off.

Taking in a breath, Keith stood. “I’m gonna go get things in the kitchen, try to make something we can snack on and easy things so we’re set for however long we’re without power if the power goes. Lance? Could you go get all the blankets you can get from upstairs and bring them down here? Pillows, too. With the big couch, we can pull it out into a bed and make a comfortable, warm place to wait it out in front of the fire.”

Shiro smiled, looking at Keith taking charge. “Right. And I’ll go get more firewood so we can have more of it and keep the fire going for warmth. I’ll get as much in as I can before it starts coming down hard, don’t wait for me before getting comfortable, either, guys.”

Lance’s eyebrows raised as he watched the other two men before raising his hands, deferring to their knowledge and leadership. “Alright, blankets and pillows it is. I will make the absolute best nest for us to chill in. Just you wait, it’ll be so much better than what Keith would do, just you watch!”

Two sets of chuckles followed Lance as he went up the stairs, smiling softly to himself.

The sounds of the three men preparing for the storm were soft, shuffling around, doors opening and shutting, the smell of a warm soup coming from the kitchen as Keith kept an eye on the pot on the stove, another eye on the lighting overhead. That would tell them if the power went out quick enough, after all, and with how loud the winds seemed to be picking up outside...it was almost certain that they would be without power soon.

The front door shut with a loud thud as Shiro came in with the last of the wood -- or at least the last he was bringing in, removing his coat to get the snow off and head up to where he was sleeping to grab a sweater to replace the coat.

At the couch, Lance...well, he sure was doing something, the bed pulled out from within the couch, blankets draped on top of it with the top part folded down invitingly, the foot tucked in to keep warmth in, as well as along the side. Pillows were placed all along the arms and back of the couch, covering the areas where there was space between the mattress and couch itself, with pillows stacked atop pillows, making it quite nice in his opinion.

In fact, wiggling off his shoes, Lance climbed in top of the bed, getting nice and snug in the middle of the back, not climbing under the blankets yet given it hadn’t gotten that cold yet, but relaxing while the sounds of the other two preparing continued, helping him to relax, letting him drift to sleep for a short time.

When he woke, there were bodies on either side of him, the power gone, the room losing its heat slowly, but surely, as Shiro and Keith spoke in quiet whispers, trying to keep from waking him.

“Mmm? Th’ power went out?” His voice wasn’t quite clear as he blinked his eyes open, pulling his legs up to himself so he could stick them beneath the blankets, his legs sliding in alongside the others, which was...it was an experience, something Lance hadn’t thought he’d be able to do.

He’d been crushing on both of the leaders for quite some time, but had dismissed the possibility of anything happening between them because they were too busy, too important, and all the signs read that they were together even if they never said anything.

And Lance had had Allura.

Had.

His heart constricted momentarily, before forcing himself to take in a deep breath. This vacation was supposed to be fun, and even if nothing happened, he was with the two he cared for the most in the world, and they were there with him, paying attention to him, and he would take what he could get.

However, a small nagging voice in the back of his head reminded him -- if he ever wanted to talk to them both about...that, this would be the perfect time. They were trapped, they couldn’t just run, they had to sit and  **_think_ ** about it at least. So, closing his eyes once more, laying as he was pressed between the other two, he let his thoughts go.

“You know, I really like you two. Romantic like, even, not just like, oh hey Keith’s cool and Shiro’s calm and collected, but...like I want to kiss those lips and run my hands through their hair and all that stuff.” Lance pauses, before, “Sorry, I just...sorta needed to get that off my chest. Just -- just so you know that it’s a thing, in case that makes things any different, not that I expect anything, but--”

“ **_Lance_ ** ,” Shiro’s voice was soft, but cracking, his one arm reaching over to hold him close -- his prosthetic having been turned off at some point while Lance was sleeping. “Lance, you deserve someone better than me, I’m...broken.”

“Don’t you  _ dare  _ say that, Shiro.” Keith was growling as one arm tightened around Lance’s middle, the other propping him up slightly so he could look down at the other two. “You are not broken. You are human, and--” He cut himself off, frustrated, as if trying to find the words to say, only to take his top arm to pull on Shiro’s sweater, pulling him up until--

\--until they were kissing, and Lance had a front row seat. Already, he was thinking this must be a dream, because they would never, absolutely never do something like this in front of Lance. Keith especially! But then as abruptly as it started, the kiss finished, leaving Shiro feeling dazed as Keith’s attention turned fully to Lance.

“I -- I get it, he’s yours, I won’t--” Lance was cut off by Keith pressing his lips harshly against his own, the kiss being more than just lips on lips, containing the barest hint of sharp teeth, of longing, of anticipation.

Of...love?

Pulling back once more, Keith licked his lips, his eyes looking distinctly more feline as he looked from Lance to Shiro, as if communicating without words -- a thought that was only confirmed by Shiro chuckling softly, fingers tilting Lance’s chin up just a bit before Shiro descended, his lips soft and pliant compared to Keith’s full of teeth. Confident, caring. Slightly hesitant, but growing less so.

Lance felt as if he was going to explode. His two crushes, whom he had expected rejection from, had instead...kissed him!

Both Keith and Shiro lay back down, a soft rumbling coming from Keith’s throat as they both nestled against Lance, each finding how they slotted in against the lanky man.

They fit together like a puzzle. This puzzle was finished and Lance couldn’t think of anywhere else he would like to be.


End file.
